1. Field of the Invention
The present application pertains to a child's bed toy, and more particularly to a toy containing an alarm clock that provides an indication of when to remain in bed that is intuitively understandable to the very young.
2. Description of the Related Art
Parents of a young child are often challenged during sleep time. Having a bed toy to sleep with may comfort the child. Night-lights may also provide a sense of security from an otherwise dark room. However, the child before learning how to tell time still may not know when he should be in bed.